kumodesufandomcom-20200222-history
Dustin
}} Dustin LXI is the 57th pontiff of the Word of GodWeb Novel: Informal Conference ② Appearance Dustin appears as a wizened old man who wears saintly religious garb that befits his position of pontiff. Though getting on in years, he carries himself with dignity and poise, never faltering or hesitating in front of his opponents or the members of his church. Character page The 57th pontiff of the Word of God religion. He has another name, but he cast it aside when he became the pontiff. An elderly man who stands at the very top of the world's largest religion. Followers venerate him as the person closest to God. However, the truth is that he is a realist who is using that religion to manipulate humanity from behind the scenes. He has a certain coldheartedness, in that he will do anything for his ultimate purpose of protecting humanity, even if it means sacrificing the few so that the many might live. As the Ruler of Temperance, he will be reborn with his memories intact even if he is killed. He has used this power to continue to control the Word of God religion for many long years. His mental fortitude is so monstrous that he can stand on equal footing with some of the world's most powerful beings, including Ariel and Potimas. Personality Dustin is a shrewd man. One should not let his appearance fool them, the pontiff of the Word of God always puts humanity before himself. He does not hesitate to battle gods to achieve his goal of saving humanity. At the same time, he is a schemer, and attempts to stay one step ahead of his opposition with plans that he has been building for hundreds of years. Dustin is also not afraid to sacrifice himself for his goals, and this makes him a truly terrifying person. He is willing to sacrifice anything if he can accomplish his mission of saving the humans. Due that strong will he has been taking action for a long time. While being the head of a religion that worships god, he is a cool-headed statesman who will not even hesitate to kill a god. Even Gyurie and Ariel admit that mentally he is a monster.Web Novel: Character Introduction 2 Synopsis Dustin LXI is the sole pontiff of the Word of God religion, and has been since the calamity that befell the world so long ago. Abilities As the Ruler of Temperance, he will be reborn with his memories intact even if he is killed. Knowing secrets long before how the world end up in its current situation. *'Tactician: '''As the leader of the largest religion, he holds large sway and influence over the population that he watches over. His vast and well-connected network of spies and informants, ensure any major event won't go unnoticed. *'Masterful Orator: 'Ariel once mused how brilliant Dustin was to be able to exploit and manipulate the masses using his speech and guidance. *'Mental Fortitude: '''Arguably his greatest ability, he is often admired and feared for his to focus and commitment on and execute solutions when in the face of uncertainty or adversity, especially regarding the survival of the human race. Status | titles = }} Trivia *His name was translated as Dustin XXXXXXI in his official Japanese light novel illustration, even though this is incorrect. **This is subsequently fixed with the release of Volume 6 in English Category:Characters Category:Natives Category:Human Faction Category:Alleius Category:Rulers Category:To Do Category:Plot